


Maybe

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-13
Updated: 2004-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the pornicators 'First Kiss' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternative reality where Harry is over eighteen and attending Hogwarts.

Maybe I’ll do it after class. He’ll keep me back for some completely made-up reason and I’ll already be annoyed so I’ll yell at him. I’ll get right into his face and yell at him, I’ll be so close that he’ll feel my breath on his face and then, just when he’s about to open his mouth and hiss his disapproval, I’ll grab him by the shoulders and stick my tongue in his mouth and maybe that will shut him up…

Or maybe it’ll happen in the middle of the night. I’ll be walking around under my Invisibility cloak and I’ll round a corner and he’ll be there and even though I haven’t made a sound, he’ll know. He’ll smell me or sense me and he’ll whip around and murmur “Accio cloak” and when he sees me he’ll say, “Well, well. Mister Potter. Still behaving as if the rules don’t apply to you?” And then he’ll stalk over, or he’ll sidle over and twist his fingers into my hair and pull my head back and kiss me, kiss me hard. And I’ll feel his teeth mashed up against my lips and I’ll moan and let him kiss me, and I’ll grow hard and he’ll grow hard…

Or maybe it’ll happen during the war, and we’ll spend our last hour together trapped in a cell, waiting for death to come for us. Maybe he’ll watch me cry silently because I know that finally, this is the end and I don’t need to fight anymore and I was never good enough anyway, and he’ll sit next to me and whisper, “Harry, I never really hated you.” And when we kiss, it’ll be because both of us leant into it and his mouth will be soft on mine and he’ll be able to taste my tears but that’s okay because he won’t mind the way I taste or the way I look and it won’t really matter at that point…

Or maybe I’ll go away for a long, long time and lead an interesting life and become all jaded and tired and I’ll come back to Hogwarts and he’ll be there, just as if nothing had changed and he’d never left. He’ll smirk when he sees people obsessing over me while I try to hide. And maybe he’ll invite me down to his rooms and he’ll give me alcohol and we’ll get stupidly, fall-down-on-the-floor, laughingly drunk and he’ll kiss me first, or I’ll kiss him first, but it won’t matter because I’ll be lying on top of him or he’ll be lying on top of me and…

Maybe I’ll just wait a while longer. He looks at me these days like he has something to say but won’t let the words come out. And I look at him all the time now. I sneak glances but I’m not quick enough because Ron thinks I still hate him and Hermione wishes I was more mature, but when I look at him, it’s almost as if I were kissing him with my eyes.

And he looks at me like he wouldn’t mind.


End file.
